villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Richard Sullivan
Richard Sullivan is the main antagonist from the 1980 horror slasher film New Year's Evil. He is the husband of the main character Diane Sullivan, who is a punk rock and new wave show host. His wife has been taking money from him, so he has to get money from Yvonne. Having enough, Richard performs a series of murders. He was portrayed by Kip Niven. Biography In the first act of the film, Richard kills Yvonne, Dianne's friend, in her hotel room with a switchblade while wearing a mask. Then afterwards, Richard calls Dianne during her show and uses a voice changer to hide his identity. He tells her that he's going to kill someone that she knows and that to call him Evil. Richard makes his way to a mental hospital where he disguises himself as a fellow nurse and seduces a nurse girl to have sex with him. While the people in New York do their countdown, Richard pulls out his switchblade and stabs the nurse to death. Later, Richard calls Dianne again, still using the voice changer, and tells her that he made his first kill and lets her hear the nurse's scream that he recorded. He then gives away where her body can be found and hangs up. At the end of the first act, Richard wears a fake mustache and picks up two girls at a party from a bar. He drives them to a liquor store and gets one of them to buy champagne. Richard then tricks the other girl to smell a bag with some weed and pulls the bag over head, suffocating her. He then leads the other one to a garbage bin, pulls her in and kills her inside. In the Second Act, Richard calls Dianne again and tells her about the murders he just did. He then disguises himself as a priest and finds himself chased by a motorcycle gang in a drive-in theater. When Richard confronts the leader of the gang, he says "I am a man of God, not of violence!", and then immediately after saying that, Richard pulls out his switchblade and stabs the leader. After that, Richard hijacks a couple where he punches the boyfriend and lets the girlfriend stay in the car. The girlfriend begs for Richard to spare her life, but then Richard stops the car as two drunks were in the road. This lets the girlfriend escape to a nearby baseball stadium where Richard chases her to. However, before he could get her, the two drunks called the police and Richard had no choice but to run away as they spot him. Richard then returns to the hotel where his wife was at and informs the police there that he is her husband. So when Dianne goes in the elevator with a policeman guarding her, Richard messes with the wiring and causes the elevator to drastically stop. He opens the elevator, knocks out the policeman cold, and reveals to his wife that he is Evil. He reveals that he is doing all of the killings because Yvonne and Dianne had been shortchanging him for years and that he had to beg through Dianne for every cent he had. Richard then shackles Dianne underneath the elevator shaft and tries to kill her that way. However, the police figured out that Richard was the one who did the killings and chased him all the way to the roof of the hotel. As the police cornered him, Richard commits suicide by jumping off the roof and falling all the way down to the ground, ending his killing spree. Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Misogynists Category:Successful Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Nihilists Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Egotist Category:Outcast Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Exploitation Villains